Kumogakure Genin Tournament
Kumogakure Genin Tournament This tournament was hosted within the mountainous village known as Kumogakure no Sato, the Village Hidden in the Clouds in the Land of Lightning. This is a regular event held after the Kage is choosen from among the ranks, where then one lucky contestant of this tournament will have the opporunity to show that he or she has enough strength, dexterity, speed, and over all power to be deemed to have the title of, 'B', which is literally to be the adoptive brother of the Kage, Nobu Akimichi. Here in Kumogakure, fighting is all based off of team work with one other person as they get older. It is started off standard, where there will be a choosen Jounin for a team of three genin so that they may participate in the Chuunin Exams together and work towards the next rank. After the rank of Chuunin is deserved, the teams are all dispersed and paired with one another so that they are now in a tag team, rather then a three man cell. These teams will be decided upon the Kage, and each of the two man teams of Chuunin will assist in teaching those of the Academy Students as they prepare for the rank of Jounin and recieve a team of their own. Participants: (The following list is of people whom were to be participating. Some were disqualified for inactivity, which is marked by an 'I' ) *Light Ranton *Kohaku Inuzuka *Shimaruto Kaguya *Kenshi Takeda *Kova Shimazu *Raion Yuki *Hika Ranton *Suzumi Haruno ( I ) *Taiyo Ranton ( I ) *Shoto Hojo ( I ) *Miko Nara ( I ) Matches: Round 1: Kohaku versus Kenshi: Winner: Kenshi '- '''Match won by knock out. '''Shimaruto versus Hika: Winner: Shimartuo ' - Match won by submission. Light versus Raion: Winner: Light - Match won by disqualifications. Kova versus Suzumi Haruno: Winner: Kova - Match won by disqualifications due to inactivity. Round 2: Light versus Kova: Winner: Light - Match won by time restriction and overall performance. Shimaruto versus Kenshi: Winner: Shimartuo - Match won by time restriction and overall performance. Round 3: Light versus Shimaruto: Winner: Shimaruto - Match won by overall performance review. Victor of the Kumogakure 207 AN Genin Tournament: Shimartuo Kaguya. Overall perforance review of Genin: Kohaku Inuzuka: IC performance was good. Needs more work upon reading over the posts correctly, paying attention to the details of others posts and pointing out mistakes others make. Multiple times, Kohaku had the opportunity to call out faults in opponents posts but neglected to notice it. Perhaps look into the rules closer, and encourage more work on assuring we don't break the three general rules of RP which would be Auto Hitting, Meta Gaming, and God Moding. Should really attempt to detail his posts more as well, by adding more detail, it adds more to what the opponent needs to read and the possibility that he will have an auto-hit granted by the neglegence of acknowledging the attack from the opponent. Kova Shimazu: '''IC performance was good. Need work upon posting more correctly when it comes to battle situations. There were multiple times while ovserving Kova that he had actually neglected to place an attack in general. Instead the boy would simply dodge, and that was all. There is really nothing technically wrong with this in RP senses, but would like it if the boy would have some more confidence in his ability to perform attacks and fight people. Seems to not need all to much work when it comes to posting, perhaps maybe just a little more attention to detail when posting. '''Kenshi Takeda: '''IC performance was good. Needs to work upon actually abiding by the rule of actually placing one attack upon a person instead of three individual ones and meta-gaming the thought of possibly knowing where the individual would be going. Had good attention to detail after was informed the first time of some thing, and will need work just like anyone else here. Post length is good and will develop to become longer as he realized the five senses he could write about in each post. '''Light Ranton: IC performance was great.The only issue I see with Light's posting ability is that he has a tendancy to actually perform further after the attack is placed. This is impossibly to do, because in doing so you are assuming that you are able to move away from after the attack was placed, which should be the last thing performed. You are not allowing the opponent the opportunity to counter strike you after your attack, which is also relinquishing his opportunity to attack because of this action in a correct timely manner. Besides this, could also use some detail work. Shimaruto Kaguya: IC performance was great. There were some instances which Shimmy needed some infromation about how to perform correctly in role play because she was brand new to the subject, but learned extremely quickly and dedicated much time to figuring things out here. Not only did she perform greatly in roleplay, she expressed a great amount of detail and showed great skill in also working with others while RPing. She does still need work on calling people out on their mistakes, not only does it benefit her in the fight, but also teaches others the damage of what can come from those mistakes. Hika Ranton: IC performance was okay. Needs a significant amount of work understanding the rules of both T-1 fighting, and the rules of NinRP which comes to our definition of Auto-Hitting, Meta-Gaming, and God-Moding. Will also need to understand the proper way to place battle attacks and movements, understanding dodging, evading, and expressing details more clearly. Raion Yuki: IC performance was good. Raion has a good amount of knowledge of how things should work, but still needs to be refreshed and things pounded into his head that he needs to assure that he would do these things else face the consequences. Needs to make sure he takes the time and reads the posts carefully, not to miss attacks and not do more then one attack at a time. (( The rest whom have been marked as inactive, I do not have the ability to assess their skills of posting and explaining detail. I encourage that despite they are not included into the match, that we get these people to spar so that we can assess their needs of fighting and give our attention to it. )) Category:Kumogakure RP 207 Category:Kumogakure